


about now

by douwunjpg



Series: Entropy [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: About now, Angst, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg
Summary: inspired by day6's about now
Series: Entropy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588651
Kudos: 3





	about now

**Author's Note:**

> recommended to listen to the song while reading

_about now, you’ve removed your make up, haven’t you? about now, i’m sure you’ve finished getting ready for bed. my old t-shirt has become your pajamas, i can see it in my head. like always, you must be beautiful._

  
baekhyun sighed as he looked out the window watching the rain fall endlessly as he thought of prior days where he’d lay in small arms listening to her favorite sounds, his heartbeat and the rain. the clock flashed 11:08 PM and he tried not to think about their night routine where they removed their make-up and put on masks together. how’d he’d pass her one of his shirts to sleep in because she always wanted to be engulfed by his scent, his warmth, him. he hit the window softly as his heart ached, he missed her but it was the end. she’d had enough.

_how do the late-night snacks taste without me? you probably won’t have a bad dream if i'm not there, right? i often worry about your day without me. are you spaced out like me too? like a screw is loose?_

  
yeeun rolled over on her couch almost squishing her dogs only to receive a quiet growl as they snuggle back into her side in a worried manner. it was almost midnight now, the time he’d whine about being hungry and would persuade her to eat something they usually wouldn’t due to their jobs. she sat up slowly hugging a pillow to her chest as she worried her lower lip with her teeth, was he doing ok sleeping alone? she knew he had nightmares almost nightly before he’d slept over then it quickly turned into him hiding his face in the crook of her neck because she pushed his nightmares away. more than that, she worried about him because she knew she kept him grounded, sane. he’d told her over and over again about how his life had felt so empty till she’d come over and painted it as vividly as the oil painting she’d gifted him that one day. she’d been told she was his piecing puzzle piece, she’d made everything finally click into place. but it was too late, she was tired, enough was enough.

_hang on for a few more days until we see each other again, pray that time is on our side. today the clock is ticking slowly, or is it my heart that is feeling rushed? i want to see your beautiful face._

idol life is constricting, busy, it kept him away especially at times when she’d needed him the most. she understood it, she really did, but there were days when it was too much to bear. what’s the point in having him when he couldn’t be there at her lowest? all she could manage was to sneak into his bed after his rehearsals so at the very least he could hold her in his sleep only to wake up to him already gone. he was always hesitant, distant memories of his past love haunting him, not letting him give more, allow more. the clock never ticked fast enough for him, always kept him on edge for the next time he could go and drown in her and all that she could offer him. but it always ticked too fast when they were together, never enough kisses, words, time. still she waited, always would for him, the last straw came when she had to go in for emergency surgery and got humiliated by some reporter who’d condemned her for being a terrible model to people by not wearing a seat belt while driving. she had been, but it had been pressing up against her appendix, only for it to burst a few hours later. but he’d been too late, had missed the phone calls that had blown up his screen at practice. she was already home and asleep being taken care of by her mother when he’d managed to get away just to see her, sad looking bouquet in his hands as he stared at the empty hospital room. the message had come a few days later, the same day as their first win for Obsession. it was over, she couldn’t do it anymore, didn’t want to, and had no motivation to continue.


End file.
